dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin
, also known as , is a student of ''Nangokuren High School'' and one of the veteran student in the academy. She is an information specialist and a friend of Hatenko Meru, which the later became Rintaro's personal informant as a "gift" by Meru after Meru left the academy to pursue her own dream. 'Appearance' Erin is an average teenage girl with waist length light colored hair, with two long bangs hanging in the front. She wears Gothic Style clothes, the typical fashion of white and black dress, with two belts, stockings, black shoes, a bonnet, a skirt with a high-cut slit, and a large ribbon on her back. Personality Erin is shown to be a silent person, and her communications are only involved with whispers to anyone's ears. The only time that Erin talks is when she whispers in the ear of the person she's talking to. She also has a habit of ignoring people and doing what ever she wants, and its seems she becomes annoyed when people step on her dress but doesn't seem to hold grudges as she later became friends with Rurina even after she did such a thing not to long ago. She also cares about her friends as show when she began helping Rurina out and her quest to try to win over Rintaro by using her intel gathering skill to gather info on him. Erin seem to enjoy the misfortune of others as she found the many fail a temps of Rurina funny and even thought about being about to play with her for a long time which hints at a slight sadistic side to Erin. History At some point Erin has joined Nangokuren High School, and had become friends with Hatenko Meru. Plot Erin first appeared jumping on some crows to Hatenko Meru's location. After getting to the ground she whispers into one of Rino's subordinate's ear that they were in the way. When they tell her to that she is going to have to go through them, which Erin whispers into the ear of the same subordinate that she will and runs past them. She then encounters Rintaro and blocks his path when Rintaro tries to move out of the way. She then jumps over Rintaro and heads over to Hatenko Meru. When Rino asks about her sudden appearance, Erin ignores Rino and greets Meru. Then when Rino tells her to step aside, she continues to ignore Rino and whispers something in Meru's ear. She then leaves with Meru, after Meru tells Rino that she is partnering up with Rintaro. The next day, she is walking with Meru to school when they encounter Kyōka. She then watches from aside as Meru and Kyōka punch each other and when Kako tries to attack Meru. After Rintaro won the Batsuzangaisei Ceremony and Meru's departure, she is asked to stay with Rintaro by Meru. 'Bakugyaku Festival' On the Bakugyaku Festival, Erin is announced as the latest participants and tagged with Rurina as the last team to to take on the 1st rank student and dancing would be the team's theme which she remained speechless. 'The Day of the Festival' During the event, Erin and are partner for the dance. Before they could dance however, Erin whisper to Rurina that she is leaving the match (forfeiting) after Rurina stepped on her dress. Therefore their team is forfeited todance further. Later on she has become friends with Rurina and has been helping her to win over Rintaro by gathering intel on his love of games (such as street fighter) and making cosplay outfits for her, however all her a temps end in failure to which Erin tell her not to give up though on the inside she finds their little quest funny and even thinks she can enjoy playing with Rurina for a long time. Abilities Erin has shown to be able to manipulate crows and have incredible speed. Skills Crow Manipulation: Erin can somehow manipulate crows as she was able to use them to create a path that leads from Nangokuren High School to where Hatenko Meru location. Enhanced Speed: Erin has shown to be incredible fast as she was able to bypass many of Rino's subordants. Category:Character Category:Female Category:3rd Year Category:Student